maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate/Skills
Job Selection Click on one of the selection buttons below for the respective skills. __TOC__ Buccaneer The Buccaneer job branch is centered around punching enemies up close, as well as using specific ranged attacks from afar. They specialize in Knuckles as primary weapons, and Wrist Bands as secondary weapons. Their job specialty skill is Energy Charge, which increases their speed and defense, as well as allowing for attacks to be used without consuming MP, consuming energy instead. Later on, it increases Attack Power when enhanced with Supercharge in 3rd job, which is further enhanced with Ultra Charge. While in Energy Charge mode, certain attacks, such as Static Thumper, will simply gain extra damage, while other attacks will be enhanced with additional effects and different aesthetics, such as Octopunch, which gains 2 extra attacks in Energy Charge mode. The attacks Dragon Strike (4th job) and Power Unity (Level 170 Hyper Skill) will also be unlocked, allowing for you to cast a debuff on enemies to extra final damage on them and gain extra critical damage, respectively. Buccaneers also gain access to Roll of the Dice in 3rd job, which gives a random buff for a short period of time (Defense, Max HP, Critical Rate, Damage, EXP, and Enemy Defense Ignored if you unlock Double Down - Addition, which is later enhanced in 4th job as Double Down, which gives a chance to cast 2 dice at once, enhancing the effects if you get 2 of the same die. Like all other Explorer pirates, Buccaneers gain access to Nautilus Strike in 4th job. Their version of Nautilus Strike allows them to deal extra damage on enemies (a la Final Attack) when using Sommersault Kick, Corkscrew Blow, Spiral Assault, or Octopunch for 40 seconds after activating it. Their second job is Brawler (Infighter in other versions), their third job is Marauder (Buccaneer in other versions), and their fourth job is Buccaneer (Viper in other versions). |-|Beginner= Beginner's Basics |-|Pirate= Pirate Beginner Guide |-|Brawler= Brawler Guide |-|Marauder= The Path of the Marauder |-|Buccaneer= The Perfect Buccaneer |-|Hyper Skills= Hyper Skills (Buccaneer) Corsair The Corsair job branch, unlike Buccaneers, focuses on shooting Bullets at enemies from afar, specializing in Guns as primary weapons, and Far Sights as secondary weapons. Their job specialty skill is Scurvy Summons, which summons one out of three crew members from the Nautilus to aid them in their attacks. This skill is enhanced with All Aboard in 3rd job, increasing the damage of the crew members, as well as adding a fourth one, and giving them the ability to protect you from statuses once. In 4th job, this skill is enhanced with Ahoy Mateys, which increases your Attack Power when crew members are summoned, as well as giving specific effects based on the crew members summoned. They also gain the ability to summon additional crew members with Broadside (KMS only), which places a random crew member in a Battleship to launch shells at enemies, as well as an Octo-Cannon, an octopus sitting on a gatling cannon that fires quick shots at enemies. Corsair gains access to various attacks, such as Rapid Fire, which fires multiple shots a second at a single enemy. They also gain access to Parrotargetting, which allows you to focus your attacks on a specific marked enemy. The skill Quickdraw is also unlocked in 4th job, which, when the effect is activated, can be used to increase the damage of your next attack, which would typically be Brain Scrambler or Ugly Bomb, which both deal a large amount of damage, with short cooldowns. Corsair also gain access to Roll of the Dice in 3rd job, which gives a random buff for a short period of time (Defense, Max HP, Critical Rate, Damage, EXP, and Enemy Defense Ignored if you unlock Double Down - Addition, which is later enhanced in 4th job as Double Down, which gives a chance to cast 2 dice at once, enhancing the effects if you get 2 of the same die. Like all other Explorer pirates, Corsairs gain access to Nautilus Strike in 4th job. Their version of Nautilus Strike decreases the cooldown of Scurvy Summons and Roll of the Dice, as well as allows them to deal extra damage with Majestic Presence while on cooldown. Their second job is Gunslinger, their third job is Outlaw (Valkyrie in other versions), and their fourth job is Corsair (Captain in other versions). |-|Beginner= Beginner's Basics |-|Pirate= Pirate Beginner Guide |-|Gunslinger= Gunslinger Guide |-|Outlaw= The Path of the Outlaw |-|Corsair= The Perfect Corsair |-|Hyper Skills= Hyper Skills (Corsair) Cannoneer The Cannoneer job branch, unlike other Pirates, has its own tutorial, where it starts on Coco Island, as well as its own 1st job skills. Using Hand Cannons as primary weapons and Powder Kegs as secondary weapons, Cannoneers have slow but strong attacks, which revolve around firing cannonballs, while not using any type of ammunition such as Bullets. They also gain access to Monkey Magic, a party buff which increases HP, MP, Speed, Jump, and All Stats, as well as Monkey Fury, a skill that fires a cannonball that debuffs enemies and increases damage taken to them. Cannoneers, unlike other Explorer Pirates, do not gain a job specialty skill in 2nd job. They also gain access to Buckshot as a Level 150 Hyper, which triples their attack count, while reducing their damage to 45% (does not apply to summon skills). Their second job is Cannoneer, their third job is Cannon Trooper, and their fourth job is Cannon Master. |-|Beginner= Beginner's Basics |-|Cannoneer= Pirate Guide |-|Cannoneer= Cannoneer Guide |-|Cannon Trooper= Path of the Cannon |-|Cannon Master= Master Cannoneer |-|Hyper Skills= Hyper Skills (Cannon Master) Category:Pirate Skills Category:Buccaneer Skills Category:Corsair Skills Category:Cannoneer Skills